narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sayu Hitomi
Sayu Hitomi (ひとみ白湯, Hitomi Sayu) was a jōnin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure, and the mother of Sawaii Hitomi. Background Most of Sayu's early life was unknown. What was known about her is that she was very good friends with Kushina Uzumaki and Mikoto Uchiha during her childhood and she possessed the Crystal Release kekkei genkai, which she used to give gifts to both Kushina and Mikoto. At some point in her life, Sayu met and eventually married Arashi Sarutobi, whom she had a child with named Sawaii Hitomi. On the night of October 10, Sayu was at home with her family having dinner, when suddenly they heard explosions and screaming outside, and when Arashi went on to check, they witnessed the Nine-Tails wrecking the village, and Sayu immediately assumed something must've happened to Kushina during her childbirth, and became worried for her, although she was much more worried about the safety of her own family. Arashi joined his father Hiruzen Sarutobi in battle to defend Konoha, while Sayu remained at home, although she was determined in protecting her husband, and after talking to her daughter one last time, she set out to battle the Nine-Tails. Despite Arashi's protests, Sayu remained by his side in battle, which he reluctantly accepted. Both Sayu and Arashi were killed in battle, leaving Sawaii orphaned and never getting to meet her parents, but she was taken in by Hiruzen and became a member of his clan. Personality During what was seen of her, Sayu was shown to be a very caring and kind-hearted individual, spending most of her childhood playing alongside her friends Kushina Uzumaki and Mikoto Uchiha, and defended Kushina from the bullies who accused her of being an outsider. Despite not enjoying battling, Sayu could become extremely angry if she witnessed her friends being harmed and showed no mercy to those who threatned them. As described by Hiruzen, Sayu was considered to be a "beauty", not only by her looks, but also her kindness, which caused her to become popular throughout Konoha with both men and women. She was also well-liked by the children, who always greeted her with respect and excitement whenever they came across her. She was also a very caring and protective mother, not wanting to leave her daughter Sawaii alone whenever she was assigned to a mission, but was forced to leave her to attend said missions. Despite this, she was determined enough to sacrifice her life to protect her village, and her daughter, from the Nine-Tails, and during her final moments with her daughter, she told Sawaii to grow strong, beautiful and also to care for her village and comrades, something that Sawaii would indeed do in her future. Sayu also believed in the Will of Fire, such as her ideals and dreams inspired her students to embrace the Will of Fire, and always care for their comrades and their village. Sayu also had incredible faith and high hopes of the next generation of shinobi, which she deemed as the "saviors of the world", who would go on to change the world for the better, and wished to be able to see it with her own eyes during her final moments, and silently hoped that her daughter would be the one to lead them. Appearance Sayu had blue eyes and her signature trait was her long orange hair, both traits of which her daughter inherited. In her adult years she notable wore light pink lipstick and a moon-shaped earring. She wore a dark blue kimono-style shirt with purple and white designs and with a light blue arpon above it to hold it in place. She also wore dark blue form fitting shorts with purple designs along with brown shinobi sandals and brown gloves. Her hairstyle was simple. Her bangs parted in the middle and they were pulled back with a few strands framing her face and the rest of her hair hung down her back. Abilities Despite being a pacifist, Sayu was recongized as one of the strongest kunoichi of Konoha during her lifetime. She was capable of fending off the Nine-Tails for some time. She also was skilled in taijutsu, being capable of beating down some bullies with her bare hands during her childhood. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Sayu's only known nature transformation was her Crystal Release kekkei genkai, which she was famous for throughout the lands. Despite not being seen using it much, Sayu's skills with Crystal Release were almost unrivalled. She was capable of encasing her opponents in crystals, create a long stream of sharp crystals to bind and pierce a target, create crystal dragons for either travels or battles, and create long, sharp crystals that shoot at the target at extremely high speeds; all of these abilities and techniques her daughter Sawaii would go on to inherit and master. Intelligence Sayu was a incredibly intelligent kunoichi, receiving consistently high test scores while in the Academy. During her time as a kunoichi, Sayu's observation knowlege proved to be useful during missions and battles, with Sayu's intelligence proving a major advantage for Konoha's in final stretch of the . Her intelligence allowed her to become a very respected instructor in the Academy following the end of the war, with Sayu's Will of Fire being inherited by many of her students, who became incredibly loyal to their village and comrades. Trivia *Sayu and Arashi died on the same day, which was October 10. *According to the databook(s): **Sayu's hobby was to create new types of cooking for her family **Sayu's favorite foods were Takoyaki and hot red tea. Quotes *(Last words to her daughter) "Ka-chan need to go now, Sawaii. Wait for my return and be safe."